The present invention relates to a structure of an electro-optical display cell such a liquid crystal display cell or an electrochromic display cell and, more particularly, to a common transfer contact of the same.
A common transfer contact made of, for example, Ag paste is provided within the liquid crystal display cell (referred to "LCD cell" hereinbelow). The common transfer contact serves to connect an electrode disposed on a substrate to another electrode arranged on another substrate. The common transfer contact is encircled by an insulating seal material. This LCD cell is completed by stressing the common transfer contact toward the insulating seal material. An organic solution remains within the common transfer contact so that the common transfer contact is soft.
Under some circumstances, upon application of pressure onto the common transfer contact toward the insulating seal material, Ag of the common transfer contact is dispersed to cause wrong connections between the two electrodes.